In recent years, the number of cases of constructing structures using containers such as shipping containers has been increasing. In this regard, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-0070400 discloses a modulation method in the groundwork for container construction.
Meanwhile, referring to Article 56 of the Enforcement Decree of the Korean Building Act (as partially revised on Nov. 28, 2014), when a structure with three or more floors or a structure with a predetermined total floor area or more is constructed, it is obligatory to prepare a fireproof construction for securing safety in case of fire and obtain approval. As such, a structure with a predetermined size or more can be constructed only when satisfying the requirements for fireproof construction.
However, when a structure is constructed by modularizing a container, since a structural design scheme for obtaining approval for fireproof construction has not yet been clearly established, there are limitations for a container module to be used for constructing a structure with a predetermined size or more.